


I Quit

by JehBeeEh



Series: One-Shots from Across the Multiverse [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Marvel Happily Ever After Harlequin Hoopla 2020, PA Steve Rogers, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, boss tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: “Steve, just tell me, it's ok.”“Mr. Stark, I-resign-my-position-as-your-personal-assistant,” Steve blurted out, wincing as he said it, his eyes closing when he was done.“I'm sorry, I don’t think I heard you,” Tony was staring again. “Did you… did you just quit?”“It's not you, it’s me. I'm so sorry, sir.”Marvel Happily Ever After Harlequin Hoopla Prompt for Feb. 16 - Romance: Boss & Secretary
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: One-Shots from Across the Multiverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656748
Comments: 26
Kudos: 328
Collections: MHEA Harlequin Hoopla Prompt Challenge 2020





	I Quit

Tony looked at his schedule and noticed he had one more meeting. At 3:45pm on a Friday, no less. He quirked an eyebrow, wondering what it could be, seeing as there were no details, no names, no location even. Just an entry that said _Discussion_ , at 3:45pm, entered by his personal assistant. And perfectly on time, the blond popped his head into Tony's office.

“Hey Steve! I notice there’s a meeting right now? You know my rule about Friday afternoon meetings…” Tony looked at him questioningly. Steve had been the best PA he had ever had, which was a tough act to follow Pepper. From the beginning, Steve had been so attentive, following his silly rules and demands, even when Tony threw out the most ridiculous things at him sometimes, just to see if Steve could do it. And he always came through. How many times had he driven across the city on one of Tony's whims for the perfect cannoli, or to get those impossible to get cronuts. He had stood by his side, in those absolutely perfectly tailored suits Tony insisted on getting him ( _“My PA cannot stand next to me in an off-the-rack suit, Steve! Besides, I don't think anything off-the-rack fits your shoulder to waist ratio.”_ ), and was even more efficient than any of Anna Wintour's own bunch of minions, always making sure he knew who he was about to shake hands with, and always fielding the people he hated to interact with. ( _“Mr. Stark, we need to get you a security detail -", Steve had tried to convince him once after Justin Hammer had managed to get to Tony, forcing Steve to fake an emergency so they could leave an important gala when he noticed his boss was experiencing the beginnings of a panic attack. “No, we do not. I have you!” Tony had replied simply before sauntering away from the exasperated blond._ ) Steve had been a God send after a slew of PAs that barely knew how to work a _StarkTab_.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Stark,” Steve answered, letting himself into Tony's office, but staying by the door. He looked apologetic before continuing. “I'm sorry about the late meeting. Hopefully you can indulge me for this one though?” Steve flashed him the sweetest shy smile, and Tony knew he would give him anything he asked in that moment.

“Of course, Steve. Who am I meeting with?”

“Um, actually… me,” Steve’s gaze dropped to the ground, as he bit down on his lower lip, making Tony's insides do something they should not be doing. If only Steve knew the effect he had on him, without even trying… but, no. This was his PA. No. Can't think of that. Nuh-uh!

“Oh! Always, Steve. Come on in. You don't need a meeting to come see me.”

Steve looked up at him, an expression Tony couldn’t quite identify crossing his face, before he closed the door and made his way to sit at one of the chairs in front of Tony's desk.

They quickly went over the bigger events on Tony's schedule for the following week: meetings with new investors to pitch the ARC Reactor tech, a presentation at MIT, and on Friday, a charity event for veterans that Steve had convinced him he should attend. Steve answered all Tony's questions about files and power points and suit fittings, always one step ahead of him, always having the best advice on how to approach his specific audiences.

“There is a folder on your personal drive with the bios of all the investors you’ll meet Monday. Play up how the ARC reactor will be useful for generations to come. Not just the tech, but in terms of helping with global warming and environmental concerns – I put the assessment you had done in the folder too, so it’s easy to access. Two of them have young kids, the third has her first grandbaby. They'll be receptive to the idea of making the planet better for that generation. The tech is amazing and it’ll sell itself, I have no doubt, but that’ll give it an extra push.

“For MIT, wear something casual. The jeans and Tom Ford sport jacket combo you wore last Friday would be perfect, any of your graphic tees. If you wear the suit and tie you were thinking of, you’ll lose them in 5 seconds flat. They know you, they _are_ you, just not as smart… they want to see the passionate dorky nerd, not the stuffy businessman. Your presentation is ready, I have R&D going over the B.A.R.F. demo – you really need to change the name of that if you want anyone to take it seriously, by the way – they will have the last rundown Monday afternoon, so you can play around with it before you have to head out Tuesday.

“And, your last suit fitting for the gala is at 4 on Thursday, just let them know if you want to leave with the suit that night or where to have it delivered Friday morning. Happy is already aware you want to drive yourself in the Shelby, he will be on standby to drive it back after you arrive, and he will be coming right back to the venue, so you can make a quick exit anytime. Should take him no more than half an hour from the time you arrive for him to make the roundtrip.”

When Steve finally looked up from his tablet, Tony was just staring at him, his mouth literally hanging. The PA quirked an eyebrow up in question, snapping him out of his daze.

“I'm sorry, you’re just… you are freaking amazing, you know that, right?” Tony mumbled, trying not to sound as smitten as he felt.

“Thank you, Mr. Stark,” Steve smiled at him.

“I’m confused though, we usually do this on Monday morning. Why couldn't it wait?” Tony asked, regaining his composure.

“Um… the real reason I set up a meeting today… I, um… wow, this is harder than I thought it would be…” Steve looked flustered, something Tony had only seen once before – almost two months ago, when he got so drunk at the last Stark Industries Christmas party after seeing Steve flirt with Sharon from accounting. Steve had made sure he got home safely that night, even tucking him into bed (Tony didn't exactly give him much choice, not letting go of him once they got off the elevator, so Steve had picked him up and carried him to his room), and Tony had blurted out that he wished Steve could stay the night, cause it felt so nice and warm in his arms. For a second, Tony actually thought his PA might indulge him, a glint of longing flashing across those impossibly blue eyes – Tony was still convinced he imagined it from being so Prosecco drunk. But in the end, Steve had rambled something that ended up equating to a no, in the most flustered way imaginable. And when the following Monday, after apologizing profusely for an hour, Tony had given him an impossibly huge Christmas bonus as an apology, and because he truly was the best at his job.

“Steve, just tell me, it's ok.”

“Mr. Stark, I-resign-my-position-as-your-personal-assistant,” Steve blurted out, wincing as he said it, his eyes closing when he was done.

“I'm sorry, I don’t think I heard you,” Tony was staring again. “Did you… did you just quit?”

“It's not you, it’s me. I'm so sorry, sir.”

For an inexplicable reason, Tony felt like he was being punched in the gut. Like he couldn’t breathe. Like the world was falling apart. Without thinking, he rocketed to his feet and went to sit in the chair next to Steve.

“No, you can't leave, please. You are without a doubt the best thing that has happened to me… in this position – JOB! And that is saying something, given you are following in Pepper's footsteps. You are the most amazing person and personal assistant, Steve, please… I know I’m begging right now, and I know how absolutely ridiculous I sound, but please, please reconsider.”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Stark. I spoke with Ms. Potts, and we found a replacement. She starts Monday. Her name is Natalie Rushman, I’ve worked with her before, and she is fantastic. And, she can actually kick ass even more than I can, so you will be in even better hands. I really am sorry about this. I wanted to tell you sooner, but I didn’t want to make things weird.” Steve was fiddling with papers in his hands, unable to look at his boss anymore.

“I will double whatever money anyone is giving you. You can have my office. Do you want a car? I saw how excited you got when I let you take the Q7 that time you went to The Ainsworth to pick up those Waffle Burgers. It is yours. Take it. Just please, stay.” Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, former playboy, philanthropist, was actually begging his PA to not quit his job. What was wrong with him?!

“Mr. Stark, you have no idea how hard this already is… can you please just accept my resignation?” Steve was pleading himself, his blue eyes looking infinitely more pained than they should be.

“Can I at least know why? Who’s stealing you away from me, Steve?” Tony's voice grew smaller as he resigned himself to the fact that Steve was leaving.

“No one is… just, sign the forms HR prepped, and I’ll tell you.” Steve took out some paperwork with all the colour-coded stickies Tony liked when he was signing paperwork. As usual, Steve explained every page to his boss… or soon-to-be former boss. Tony signed and initialed every form and paragraph and annex needed, hesitating only once they got to the last page, the signature that would seal Steve's resignation.

“That's it then?” Tony asked as Steve put the forms back in their envelope.

“That's it. I’m officially no longer a Stark Industries employee,” Steve answered, looking impossibly happy and scared.

“Steve, why?” The smile that graced the blonde's face shouldn't have made Tony’s stomach swoop like it did. God he was going to miss that smile. Those eyes. Those broad shoulders that were barely contained in those impossibly tight button-up shirts he wore…

“Working for you, the past two years has been nothing short of the best job I have ever had. I loved every minute of it, and I learned so much; both about being a decent PA, and about your company. I am so grateful you took a chance on me. Thank you, so much.” Steve paused after that, steeling himself for the next part. The part where he inevitably told Tony all the reasons he was leaving involved him being a horrible boss, and how ridiculous his errands were. Or to just learn how the photocopier worked for himself, since he was a genius and all.

“It took me a long time to make this decision, but in the end, it's better for both of us. This is actually pretty embarrassing. My job isn’t the only thing I’ve loved over the past year… the more time I spent with you, the more I got to know you… Tony, I’m in love with you. I have been for a while now.”

“You love me,” Tony repeated slowly, softly, more to himself than Steve. That was definitely nowhere near the realm of what he expected to hear.

“I do. Tony, you are remarkable. I wish everyone saw who you truly are, not just the crap the press puts out about you. I wish people knew all the money you donate, and all the amazing charities you support. I wish they could see when you insist we bring all the leftovers from those big events to homeless or women’s shelters. And how you’ll sneak out during lunch sometimes to go play with the puppies at the ASPCA - don't give me that look, I figured out that’s where you were going a week into the job.” Steve was chuckling as Tony blushed. “You are brilliant, everyone knows that. I wish they knew all the amazing things you create and then all but giveaway for people who can't afford the prosthetics and medical equipment you make. My friend Sam works at one of the VA centers where you donated a bunch of stuff once. You said it was ‘cause you needed people to test it out, but we both know you would never put something out there that wasn’t well above standards.”

“It's nothing really…” Tony replied, feeling mildly embarrassed at all the nice things Steve was saying about him.

“I wish people knew how humble you actually are. You have no clue how sexy it is. Or how long I’ve wanted to tell you that. You also treat everyone here with so much respect, no matter their job. It’s one of the reasons Natalie wanted to come work for you when I told her I was resigning; she couldn’t believe how great you sounded when I spoke about you. And even the PAs that came before me… I know they couldn't keep up with you, but you were always sweet and considerate and tried to help them learn. And when it didn’t work out, you made sure they had somewhere else in the company to land that fit their skillset. All of them are thriving ‘cause of you.

“When I told Ms. Potts why I was quitting, ‘cause she put up an even bigger fight than you did believe it or not, she thought I was stupid. And part of me might agree with that, but I know if I stayed in this job, I would do something I’d regret and get both of us in trouble with HR. Cause I read and re-read all the clauses about relationships with subordinates and there is no way either of us would get out of this without a really bad PR problem, and of course they'd blame you for it, not me, even though I know you’d never do anything like that. And I’m the one who is madly in love with you, and who has wanted to do nothing but kiss you for the past month and a half. So, that's why I resigned. Because I wanted to ask you out and knew if I acted on it, you'd be in trouble. And you do not deserve that. Not for one second.”

“I’m really not all those things,” was all Tony could answer after a long minute of looking at Steve incredulously.

“But you are. I wish you could see yourself the way I see you. You really are all that, and so much more.” Steve smiled at him and got up, making his way to the door.

“Hey Steve?” the blond stopped, turned. Tony got up from his chair to look at him. “You said you quit ‘cause you wanted to ask me out. But you haven’t done that.”

Steve gave him a coy smile before answering. “I think I’ve embarrassed myself enough for one day here, I’ll spare us both that humiliation.”

Tony leaned back against his desk, legs crossed, his arms braced against the desk, sultry gaze unwavering as he looked at Steve. “Try me.”

The blonde's mouth went dry at the sight before him, and he bit his lip as he looked Tony up and down, because god was he beautiful, not hiding the sweep of his eyes for the first time in two years.

“Tony,” he started tentatively, walking back towards the brunette, trying to muster up every bit of confidence he still possessed, “do you have any plans tonight? Cause I would love nothing more than to take you out for dinner.” He threw the envelope on the chair he had been sitting on, before framing himself in front of Tony, who had to look up at him now because of their proximity, and God the sight of Tony looking at him like that through his lashes caused blood to rush south way faster than Steve would ever admit. He rested his hands next to Tony's on either side of him, bringing his lips incredibly close Tony's ear before continuing in a low, husky voice. “Or, you know, anything else that you might want to do. I’m open to suggestions, really.”

Tony's breath caught in his throat as warm air from Steve's lips brushed against the sensitive skin by his ear. He shifted, trailing his fingers up Steve's arm oh so slowly, smiling as he felt the strong muscles he dreamt of feeling under his hands. When he finally reached his neck, Tony's hand cupped his perfect jaw and turned Steve's face towards his, wasting no time to bring their lips together. And it was perfect, like all those times he had imagined doing it before. Steve's lips were so soft and warm under his, moving slowly along with his own. Steve's hands moved from the desk, one to Tony's hip, holding him gently in place as his other trailed up to the back of Tony's neck. They kept kissing, slow and languid, getting used to the feel of each other’s touch, but working perfectly together as if they'd always been meant to be together this way.

A minute later Steve's grip firmed up just a bit, and he tilted Tony's head just so, perfectly in sync with his tongue gently tracing the seam of the brunette's lips, trying to deepen the already heated kiss they shared. With a soft moan, Tony let Steve in, his tongue tracing his lips one more time before breaching his mouth, exploring the warmth of it. When Steve's tongue brushed against the brunette's, he felt his brain implode. His hands darted to Steve's hair without him realizing what he was doing, pulling him in closer than they already were, kissing him more fiercely and passionately than he had ever kissed anyone before, Steve giving just as good as he was getting. Steve was gripping Tony's hips with both hands again and had lifted him up on his desk automatically, slotting himself between his legs, never letting their kiss be affected, both men wishing they could have this forever, never wanting the moment to end. When they finally had to pull back, breathless, Steve let his head drop to Tony's shoulder catching his breath.

“So… do I take it it’s a yes on dinner?” Steve nuzzled behind his ear, smiling broadly.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to get my hands on you too, Steve.” Tony kissed the side of Steve's head. “How about we order takeout, stay in tonight?”

“That works.” Steve straightened himself then, brushing a strand of hair from Tony's forehead, smiling softly at being responsible for Tony looking thoroughly kissed, just this side of debauched really, his mind wondering how much more disheveled he could get him if he had more time. “Why didn’t you ever tell me you wanted this too?”

“Because of all those HR forms. And because I never thought you felt the same way. You took such good care of me all the time, I figured I’d rather have you in my life as my PA than risk telling you and you having to change jobs ‘cause I was selfish. That’s why I got so jealous at Christmas when you were flirting with Sharon-"

“Sharon? That’s why you got drunk?! She's dating my friend Sam. He couldn't make it to the party, and a few of the other accounting folks were teasing her. They seem to think he doesn’t exist. I wasn't flirting with her.”

“Huh! I should have asked instead of assuming… this is where you make a joke about assuming making an ass out of bla bla bla.”

“I’d much rather get my hands _on_ your ass. I didn’t quit my job for nothing here, Mr. Stark,” Steve teased him.

Tony couldn’t hold back, he pulled Steve in for a searing kiss. “You calling me Mr. Stark is the hottest thing ever, you have no idea how hard it was not to pull you in for a kiss every time you said that. And, I can't believe you quit your job without knowing if you’d get anything out of this.”

Steve laced their fingers together, contemplating if he wanted to share this part of his thought process. “Part of me really hoped that you were serious at Christmas, and that something like this would happen. A bigger part of me expected you to laugh and tell me I was the biggest fucking idiot.” He pulled Tony off the desk to stand in front of him, wrapping his arms behind the genius, their hands still clasped, effectively trapping the brunette, so he could kiss him freely. “I’m happy it worked out.”

“Enough of this. Pit stop in HR, then the penthouse.” Tony tried to shake Steve’s strong arms off him, but couldn’t pry himself away, and boy if that wasn’t sexy as all hell. Who knew he liked being manhandled this way?

“We don’t have to bring this to them now, Nat said she would take care of it on Monday-"

Tony cut him off with another kiss, not being able to resist him now that the option to do so was on the table. “Those papers are going straight to HR so no one doubts anything happened while I was still your boss. Cause I have some great plans for us tonight, and tomorrow and Sunday if you’ll let me, involving very little clothes and every flat surface in the penthouse, both horizontal and vertical might I add, and I can almost guarantee there will be pictures of us having brunch at least once this weekend as a result.” And whether Tony pressed his hips into Steve's thigh on purpose or not, making the blonde's brain short circuit as he felt every inch of just how serious he was about that statement, neither of them cared.

“HR. Let’s go to HR,” he agreed when his brain rebooted, happier than ever to be jobless.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the prompt and this popped in my head and I HAD to write it.
> 
> Enjoy this super fluffy little fic.


End file.
